The Ghost of the Jinchūriki
by neoneoist
Summary: Starts before Fanning the Flames episode, Naruto was banished for bringing back Sasuke injured. He left the Element Nations and headed west, there he had a second chance at life but he died 3 years after being there. The thing is he didn't stay. NarutoxEmber, Ghost Naruto, don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Okay this was a one-shot story, but since people wanted me to continue it I did.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Danny Phantom.**

 **The Ghost of the Jinchūriki**

 _"I grew up alone and unloved"_

A 16 pale pine green skin teenage with blonde spiky hair wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on the front and blue ripped up jeans was looking in the mirror. He had ultramarine blue eyes and had 3 whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, he was looking at his reflection before putting on a black leather jacket.

 _"I worked hard to try to earn the respect of everyone, but in the end it was pointless"_

He then garbed a navy blue bandana that has a teal flame design on it and tied it to the top of his head.

 _"Not only did I save the village from a demon and bring back the next leader of the village, but also brought back the Uchiha. After all that what do I get in return...banishment."_

He then put on some black wrap-around sunglasses to hide his blue eyes and a pair of black finger-less gloves.

 _"After I was forced to leave my home, I left my entire continent and headed west. When I found land, I not only found out how little my people knew about the world but just how big the world really was."_

He put on some old worn out brown steel toe boots and gave himself one more look in the mirror.

 _"I stayed in that new world for three years learning and seeing all that I could, I was free to do what I want. However I later learned that I was slowly dying due to certain reasons, eventually my time came up and I died."_

He walked away from the mirror to pick a guitar. It wasn't a normal guitar, it had a orange skull for a body & head stock.

 _"The thing is I didn't stay dead"_

 **XxXxX TGOTJ XxXxX**

It has been 7 years since Naruto's banishment for bringing back Sasuke and Konoha was in horrible state. When word got out about Naruto's banishment, all villages, including Suna, that had a Treaty, Alliance, or trade route with them broke it off. With Kumo, Iwa, & Kiri making an Alliance, things were not looking good for them. So when Jiraiya found a lead of someone matching Naruto's description in the west, the village Civilian Council order him, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake to go retrieve their weapon. The place this person was last seen was heading to a place called Amity Park with a rising rock star name Ember Mclain.

The group arrived at a minor stop that they rested and played at, not too long before the rock star showed up and waited till the show was over. Since none of them knew what type of clothes that people in the west wore, they wore their usual clothes and traveled at night to not be seen. Jiraiya was one of the few that defended Naruto. The others were Tsunade, the Ichirakus', Iruka, a few Clan Heads, and most of the rookie 12. Jiraiya was also forced to remove Naruto's name from the Toad Summoning Scroll, he argued against it but gave in when he heard it was an order from the Daimyō. Ever since then he has used his spy network to find Naruto.

Sasuke was in a stander Jonin uniform which was a green vest, dark blue long sleeve shirt & pants, blue sandals, and his Hitai-ate on his forehead. He had become even more arrogant since the Civilian Council gave him anything he wanted and made him a Chunin after Naruto's banished and later on Jonin. Even with all his training, when he found and fought his brother he still lost. Itachi had told him how disappointed he was in Sasuke & how he should of kill him that night instead of letting him become what he was. Itachi got away and left Sasuke there beaten and humiliated, Itachi's body was found a week later with a kunai in his heart and his eyes destroyed.

Sakura was now a Chunin, she was wearing a scarlet red battle kimono. She let her pink hair grow out to reach the middle of her back, she wore her Hitai-ate on the top of her head as a hair accessory. Sakura along with Ino & Sasuke, were part of the rookie 11 that do not defend Naruto. She still had her fangirl attitude & chasing after Sasuke. She did get stronger to make Chunin, but she only did it to try to impress Sasuke. She tried to get Tsunade to train her, but Tsunade refused because she care more about her looks then being a Kunoichi.

Kakashi still look the same way he always did and was reading his book, he didn't defend Naruto but he also didn't believe Sasuke either. He felt like he not only failed as a teacher, but also his late sensei as well. Kakashi thought the only person who he can make it up to now was Obito by training Sasuke.

The group saw the crew loading up the mobile stage, they then saw a guitarist leaning against side of the stage strumming his guitar that matched what they were looking. "Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with uncertainty in his voice as the person had pale pine green skin.

The guitarist looked up from his orange skull shape guitar and looked at the group in front of him. "Sorry you got the wrong guy, my names Menma" the guitarist replied.

"Cut the act dobe, only you have that idiotic hair and stupid whiskers" Sasuke said in arrogant tone.

The guitarist looked back down at his guitar then played few more chords. "What are you doing here, I came to the west to get away from all of you when I was banished" Naruto replied in a uninterested tone of voice.

"Stop trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun" Sakura screeched.

"Naruto we come to take you back to Konoha, you are no longer banished" Kakashi said as he didn't look up from his book.

"Sorry but I'm not going back" Naruto replied as he basically ignored the group.

"We weren't asking dobe, we're taking you back whether you like it or not" Sasuke said as he active his **Sharingan**.

Naruto stop playing and looked Sasuke in the eyes, or at least they think so since they weren't sure because of his sunglasses. "I wouldn't use those if I were you" Naruto said in cautious tone.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it loser" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto then disappeared in front of the group, they started to look around to find him. Their attention was brought to Sasuke as they saw him pull out 2 kunais', he then stabbed 1 into his right shoulder and 1 into his stomach missing any vital organs. Jiraiya, Kakashi, & Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide-eyed shock expression as to why he would do such a thing to himself, but what shocked them even more was seeing Naruto literally flying out of Sasuke. Naruto flew back to where he was before and went back to leaning against the stage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME DOBE?!" Sasuke shouted as he fell to one knee in pain.

Naruto was about to ignore the question and go back to strumming his guitar when Jiraiya spoke up. "Naruto you're dead aren't you?" He asked in a calm but frighten tone. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya then back to his guitar, while the other 3 stared at Naruto wondering if he was dead then how was he standing in front of him. "Naruto when did you die?"

"Around four years ago" Naruto said as he played a few notes on his guitar. "How did you figure it out?"

"There were a few things" Jiraiya replied with a frown. "First was the color of your skin being green, next was I couldn't sense any chakra from you. The next thing was when you disappeared in a blink of an eye, the last and most obvious was when you flew out of Sasuke and had a tail where your feet should've been."

"Yeah I died four years ago and now I'm a ghost" Naruto said in a relaxed tone. "When I died I thought I would join my parents, but instead I went to a place called the Ghost Zone. It's a world fill with ghost that many call home, I was terrified of ever being I came across at first. However I got over my fear of ghosts pretty quick since I was one, I also met and became friends with a few of them. As I wander the Ghost Zone I came across a certain ghost named Ember Mclain, I came across her when I heard her practicing her song. At first she told me to buzz off, however I wasn't going to give up that easily. When I heard her play the first time, I don't why but I felt like something was drawing me to her. After about a year of pestering her I eventually broke her down, we got to know more about each other and she taught me how to play the guitar. Then she told me her plans for when she got out of the Ghost Zone, since I had nothing better to decided to help her. It was also around this time I asked her out on a date, we went out had a great time and now we're a couple."

"Who would want to date a baka like you Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked with a frown. Naruto ignored her and she got angry at this, she was about to walk up to him and hit him when Jiraiya stopped her.

"Naruto how did you died?" Jiraiya asked. He may have not been their for Naruto, but if someone had killed him then he was going to make them suffer.

"Chakra Exhaustion, I ran out of chakra" Naruto replied as he wasn't interested in this conversation. Jiraiya looked surprised while Kakashi looked confused.

"So you killed yourself training knowing you'll never get as strong as Sasuke-kun" Sakura said triumphantly with a smug tone.

Naruto didn't acknowledge her "Can someone tell me how long you all been here looking for me?" He asked not looking at any of them.

Saukra was furious at how Naruto was acting towards her, she was about to yell at him when Jiraiya answered his question. "We been here for a month and half, almost two months why?"

"Tell me Sakura, have you been tired more than usual lately?" Naruto asked without looking at her. Sakura gave him a confused look, she has been but she believes it's because of all the traveling they're doing. "I didn't die training Sakura, I died because I carelessly used my chakra and there is no chakra here in the west. Since there is no chakra here my chakra reserve never got refilled, as I'm sure you know when we use all our chakra we died."

The 4 shinobi's had a look of horror, confusion, and fear. To them chakra was everywhere and in every living thing, it made no sense that there was no chakra in the land to the west. "What do you mean there is no chakra here Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"What I found out living here is that no one knows about the Elemental Nations" Naruto replied as he looked at Jiraiya. "I have looked through hundreds of maps of the world and couldn't find the Elemental Nations on any of them, so unless you come from there...then it doesn't exist. I would have to guess the Sage of Six Path put a seal on the whole continent so any outsiders couldn't find it, also he made it so chakra was only on the continent and not the world."

"But the Sage was just a myth, a made up story!" Sasuke said in agitated tone of voice, however Jriaiya was starting to think otherwise.

"Believe me or not, I'm just telling you what I know and think" Naruto replied without looking at him.

"Even if what you say is true, then how did you run out of chakra with the Kyuubi sealed in you" asked a confused Kakashi. After Naruto was banished, the Civilian Council wasted no time in letting the whole village know what Naruto had sealed within him and that he was the Kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi wasn't unlimited chakra you idiot" Naruto replied in annoyed tone as he looked at his former teacher. "The Kyuubi needs to replenish is chakra just like the rest of us, again this place doesn't have chakra so me and the Kyuubi couldn't replenish it after I was carelessly using it and that's how I died. With me using the Kyuubi's chakra I was able to live here for three years before I used all mine and Kyuubi's chakra, a person with a Jonin worth of chakra could last a year I think." Naruto then looks at Sakura "I give Sakura a week, ten days top before she runs out, she's already showing the same signs I had when I was dying. Increase tiredness and sweating, pale skin, dilated pupils, and shortness of breath" hearing this started to put Sakura in a panic.

"Naruto where is the Kyuubi now?" Jiraiya asked since he knew the Akatsuki were collecting the tailed beasts.

"Don't know and don't care, I just know he's not sealed in me anymore" Naruto replied as he looked at Jiraiya. "He might be in the Ghost Zone, that's where I woke up but I didn't go looking for it. However since he was completely made out of chakra he might of went back the Elemental Nations."

"Who cares about the Kyuubi" Sasuke said with a smirk as he looked at Naruto. "The dobe here is a better weapon, with him Konoha will be the strongest village again. All we have to do is bring him back, put a loyalty seal on him, and order him to use his ghost powers to kill our enemies. Now come on loser, let's get you back to the village so you can start getting rid of our enemies."

"Hold it right there dipstick" a voice said from behind the shinobi's. They turned around to see a teenage girl. She had snow white skin, had long flaming teal hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back. She has two locks of hair framing her face, green eyes and purple lipstick. She was wearing a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. "I'm not going to let you take my boyfriend back to that rotten dump of a home, beside I need him for my big show in Amity Park."

"Who's going to stop us?" Sasuke asked as he active his **Sharingan** to glare and intimidate her.

"Relax Ember, I'm not going anywhere" Naruto said as he push himself off the stage and getting everyone's attention. "Something told me that my past would catch up with me sooner or later, that's why I made new friends and found some old ones."

Just then 4 people floated through the ground, 3 teenagers and 1 adult. The first was a teenage girl that had pale light green skin, green short hair, red eyes and purple lipstick. She was wearing a red jacket with a purple scarf, black tank top, and a green gem ring. As she wore a red mini skirt, lime green fishnet stockings, and black high heel boots.

The second was a teenage boy with grey skin, short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a long grey trench coat, long sleeve white shirt and black biker gloves. Also black pants with a green belt and grey platform boots.

The third was the only adult he had pale grey skin, short black hair with small pony tail in the back and red eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt, black leather jackets, skin tight black pants and black boots.

The last was a teenage boy with pale light blue skin, short spiky red hair, had the word "Love" in kajin tattooed on his forehead and teal eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves cut off, long sleeve white shirt, black jeans and a dirty pair of white runners.

The group of shinobi's look surprised at the last two, except for Sasuke who glared at the third one. "I would like to introduce my new friends Kitty and Johnny" Naruto said as he gestured towards the first 2 people. "I'm sure you all remember these two, but just in case you don't they are Itachi and Gaara. I have to admit, I didn't think I would find anyone I knew in the Ghost Zone."

"It's nice to see you again Jiraiya" Itachi said as look towards Jiraiya. "Sasuke...I see you are still a disappointment" this cause Sasuke growl at him.

"It is a displeasure of meeting all of you again" Gaara said with a scowl.

"C'mon babypop, everything packed up and we're ready to hit the road" Ember said as she walk back to her tour bus.

"I'll be right there" Naruto replied then looked at his friends. "Do whatever you want with them, there a part of my past and have nothing to do with me now."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Sasuke shouted as he went to grab Naruto. However he never reached him as Itachi possessed his body, at the same time Kitty took over Sakura, Gaara took over Kakashi and Johnny took over Jiraiya. "Don't worry Naruto-kun we'll put them on a boat heading to the Elemental Nations when they're almost out of chakra" Itachi said from Sasuke's body.

"Good and make sure they have some sort of message that says I'm dead and the Kyuubi's gone" Naruto said before walking to join Ember. Itachi gave a nod knowing Naruto wouldn't see it, the 4 ghost then started to take their possessed bodies to the east coast of the country.

 **XxXxX TGOTJ XxXxX**

The bus was almost to Amity Park, Ember was sitting on the couch practicing her song while Naruto sat beside with his arm around her shoulder.

"It almost time to put your plan into action" Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"Yeah...Amity Park is where I'm going to broadcast live to the whole world" Ember said as she continued to practice. "Once the concert starts whole world will be shouting my name."

Naruto knew that no one in the Element Nations would catch the TV/radio broadcast, but there was nothing they could do about it so why ruin her good mood. "That's right babe, soon everyone will remember your name."

 **AN: So I decided to continue this story rather than keep it a one-shot since people wanted me to.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Okay here it Chapter 2, I going spread this story over a few chapters. I think it's not going to be more than 10, I explain more at the bottom. One more thing be the story starts, I just want to thank all the reviews for ideas, freed back, criticism, or whatever on this story. I also want to thank Narutofan8762 for his/her idea which helped me come up with a plot/story for me to continue this story. I won't be use every idea he/she had but I will use some, if not most, he/she gave me.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Danny Phantom.**

 **The Ghost of the Jinchūriki**

"No! Say my name! SAY MY NAME!" Ember shouted as she fell to her knees. Her world wide broadcast had just been ruined by local hero Danny Phantom and his tone deaf friend Tucker Folly, Tucker had broken Ember's hypnotic spell by singing her song very badly. Ember's flaming pony tail was now put out since no one was chanting her name.

"The only thing we are saying is good-AHHH!" Danny manged to say before he got hit with a a orange ectoplasmic blast. He looked and saw it was the ghost with the orange skull guitar that fired the blast.

"Sorry ghost boy, but you're not trapping her in that thermos today" Naruto stated as he picked up Ember bridal style and flew off with her.

"Who was that?" Danny asked as he got to his feet. "None of the other band member stuck around, so why did he stick around."

"Who knows, but he saved Ember before you could suck into the Fenton Thermos" Tucker replied. "We never ran into him before, so who knows why he saved Ember."

"We'll worry about them later" Danny said in a exhausted tone. "You go and find Sam and both of you head home, I'm going to clear my for a while." Danny was still feeling the pain of having his heart broken by seeing Sam kiss Dash. Even though he was under Ember's love spell, deep inside his heart he always had some sort of love for Sam. Ember's spell just brought it out and made it stronger, even if the kiss was just to break the spell it still hurt him to see it.

"Are you sure? I mean me and Sam can-"

"-No Tucker I want to be alone" Danny interrupted before flying off.

 **[With Naruto & Ember]**

Naruto was still carrying Ember as he was heading an abandon house on the outskirts of Amity Park. "It's all that dipstick fault" Ember said with anger as she was being carried by Naruto. Ember was not some frail, weak girl that needed to carried and protected, but she did enjoy it when her boyfriend pampered he like this. "He messed up everything, him and his friends."

"At least you didn't get sucked up into that thermos like the other" Naruto said to her with a small smile before it turned into a frown. "If I didn't send Johnny and the others to get rid of my problem, then they would have been able to help us take on the ghost boy and his friends."

"Don't do that to yourself" Ember said. She knew that he like to put all the blame on himself, even now he still blames himself for many things that happen when he was alive. "You can't control everything and you know it."

"I know, just hate that your plans failed because I had Johnny and the others take them so they could get back to the Elemental Nation" Naruto said with a frown. "Also I'm getting sick that we are hunted no matter where we go. In the Ghost Zone we are hunted by Walker and Skulker, now we are hunted by the ghost boy in this world."

"Don't think about it, you become a bummer when you focus on things like that."

As they got to the house Naruto laid Ember on the bed and then went to the roof to look at the moon. _'Even now I can't escape them'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the moon. _'No matter where I go I seem to be hunted by someone. The Elemental Nation, the Ghost Zone, even here I'm hunted by the ghost boy. I just want a place where I can live in peace.'_

 _~I can help you my fallen child~_ a voice spoke to Naruto.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Naruto said as he looked for the source of the voice.

 _~Be at ease my child, I mean you no harm~_ the voice said in a warm tone. _~You are just hearing me, I have no body at the moment.~_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

 _~You were the reincarnation of my grandson Asura Ōtsutsuki and if you help me I will help you.~_

"You still didn't answer my question, Who are you?"

 _~I am the one who was known as Rabbit Goddess...Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.~_

 **[A month later with the Konoha Shinobi's]**

Jiraiya and the rest of the team made it back to Konoha, by the time their boat made it to the Elemental Nations they were all on death's door. Sakura was the worst, it was unknown how she survived, but she would have been been dead if not for Jiraiya helping her when they regained control of their bodies. Jirayia found a note in his pocket from Itachi telling him the next they came after Naruto they would die, Jirayia kept the note to himself since everyone was already in some sort of mood. They were going to make their report to the Hokage & the Council, none of them were looking forward to it. Jiraiya was depressed that Naruto was dead and now a ghost. Kakashi was in a self-loathing state, part for finding out Naruto was dead but the other part was because Gaara was able to takeover his body so easily. Sasuke was furious over not only seeing his brother again and Naruto possibly being stronger then him, but also he was returning empty handed and the mission would be label as a failure. Sakura was the worst one of them all, her head was a whirlwind of emotions. She was depressed because it wasn't "her" Sasuke that helped her and didn't care if she lived or not. Shocked that she almost died due to chakra exhaustion, self-loathing over not be able to do anything and for being so weak. Finally a very small part of her was sad that Naruto was dead, now was because she did care for him or that she lost her punching bag/lapdog is unknown.

 **[Council Room]**

The team made it to the Hokage Tower and were sent right into the Council Room for a meeting. The team stood in front of the Civilian Council, Shinobi Council, Hokage advisers, and Tsunade the Hokage. They looked at the team a right away noticed something was missing.

"Jiraiya where in the Jinchūriki?" Danzo asked. Danzo was 1 of the 3 advisers he was a frail looking old man that was wrapped in bandages, however he was anything but frail.

"Well here's what happen..." Jiraiya said with a sigh as he began to tell them what happen. As they all heard what happen they all grew looks of shock, horror, confusion, sadness or disbelief. "When we came to we were on a boat and all almost out of chakra. So we thought it was best if we come home before we died." Jiraiya lied at the end of the report, truth was Sasuke wanted to go back to get Naruto. However Jiraiya changed his mind by threatening to cut off the thing that made him a man.

"So the Jinchūriki is dead and the Kyuubi's location is unknown" Danzo said in a grim tone.

"At least the demon is dead" a civilian said, this got look of rage from Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a few Clan heads.

Tsunade however had enough of all this, this village had not only taken her little brother and lover lives but now her son/grandson figure from her. As the councils argued around her, she did the only thing she could. "You know what...I'm done with all this" Tsunade said as she stood up. It was loud enough to make everyone stop arguing and look at her in confusion. "I'm done with this village and it's people, this village has taken so much from me and I'm done with it. It took my grandfather, great uncle, my parents, my little brother, the person I loved, and now it the person who I saw as a son." She then looked at Danzo "I know how much you thought you should have been Hokage instead of my sensei. Well here's your chance to prove they made the wrong choice. As the fifth Hokage I hereby step down as Hokage and name Danzo as the sixth Hokage."

This shocked everyone in the room. "Tsunade what you thinking?!" Jirayia asked wondering what was going on with her.

"Also I will be leaving this village and never return" Tsunade added before she started to walk towards the door.

"Tsunade as the new Hokage, it is my duty to tell you that if you leave the village you will lose your Sennin travel rights" Danzo said hoping to stop Tsunade from leaving. "You will be declared a missing-nin and I will send ANBUs to capture or kill you."

"Go ahead, at this point I don't care anymore" Tsunade said without looking at him.

"Then hand over the Slug Contract since it property of Konoha" Danzo order in hope of giving to one of his ROOT agents.

Tsunade turned and smirked at Danzo. "The Slugs are allied with Konoha because I and past holder were, they don't belong to Konoha. However I will summon Katsuyu to see if she still wants the Slugs allied with Konoha, if see does then I will give up the contract." With that Tsunade left leaving a shock council, happy Danzo, and a very confused Jiraiya.

 _'Tsunade what are you thinking'_ Jiraiya thought before going to follow her.

 **[With Naruto]**

While Jiraiya and the others were reporting to the council, Johnny and the other made back to Amity Park. As they were taking the Konoha shinobi's back to the east coast to send them back to the Elemental Nations, they saw that Ember's plan failed thanks to the ghost boy. They knew where they would go, but what they didn't expect was to find Naruto & Ember arguing when they got there.

"What do you mean you have to go back there?!" Ember asked as she glared at Naruto.

"I already told you, I need to help her so we will have a place where we can stay in peace" Naruto replied as he rubbed his temples.

"What's going on here?" Johnny asked as they all walked in to the room.

"Dipstick here says he's going back to the Elemental Nations!" Ember replied as she turned to the group.

"I told you, I need to go to the Ghost Zone first then I would head there" Naruto said trying to calm Ember down.

"What brought this on Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. Itachi knew he must of had some sort of reason to go back, he hated even talking about his past so there must be an important reason for him to go back.

Naruto sighed and started to tell the group who he "met", what she wanted, and how she was going to help him. As he told them the story, he thought about his "meeting" with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki...I remember old man sage mentioning that name" Naruto said as he tried to remember what he told him.

 _~Old man sage?~_ a confused Kaguya asked.

"Yeah The Sage of Six Paths" Naruto replied. "He came to talk to me right after I died, he wanted to resurrect me. However he would only resurrect me if I return to the Elemental Nations to complete my duties as the 'Child of Prophecy'. He told me about the Juubi and how he sealed it away, also something about his sons but I wasn't really listening. After he said that he would only bring me back to life if I returned to the Elemental Nations I started to tune him out. I told him I wasn't going back there, he said he was disappointed and peace would never come."

 _~I was his mother and the one he and his brother sealed. I ate the fruit of the God Tree and later combined with the God Tree to create the Ten Tails. They sealed me stop me from making an army of White Zetsu that I was making for preparation Ōtsutsuki descendants that were coming to steal my chakra for themselves.~_

"Wait if your sealed how can you talk to me or help me?"

 _~I can communicate with you for the same reason my son could, you were the reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki even if you have passed on. As for how I can help, you seek a place where your kind can live in peace yes?~_ to which Naruto nodded and replied with a yes. _~The group you know as the Akatsuki are trying to revive the Ten Tails, which will free me as well. There is a Black Zetsu that was created out of my will, when the Ten Tails is sealed in someone Black Zetsu will then comsume them and revive me. When I return I will cocoon everyone in the Elemental Nations and turn them into White Zetsu. Then I will make the whole Elemental Nations a safe zone for your kind to live in peace.~_

"Why are you do this?" Asked a skeptical Naruto. "I remember old man sage saying you wanted to bring peace to the world before you went crazy with power."

 _~That was true~_ Kaguya replied in a sad tone. _~However while I was sealed I got to see the whole world, I realized that I can't bring peace to this world. My sons were both correct and foolish for sealing the Elemental Nations off from the rest. Correct because it protect them from the weapons and horrors of the outside world. However it was also foolish because the people never grew and they years behind the rest of the world. I was going to try to take over the entire world when I was free, but I have been watching you. I saw your life before and after you left the Elemental Nations, as well as after you die and became what you are now. You remind me so much of my son Hagoromo, despite me trying to take my sons chakra I still loved them. I can't change what did in the past, but I want to help you who reminds me of my son and the reincarnation of my grandson.~_

Naruto stood there thinking, he really didn't know what to say. Someone what to help him and he wanted her help, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her. "What do I have to do so you can help me?" Naruto asked in an a uncertain voice. He wanted to trust her, but so many people he trusted turned their backs on him.

 _~The Akatsuki are having a hard time finding the Kyuubi's chakra~_ Kaguya said in a serious tone. _~I can't find it so long as I'm sealed, I sense the soul of the Kyuubi is somewhere in the place you call the Ghost Zone. If you go there and find the soul then it can tell you were it's chakra and you can let the Akatsuki or Black Zetsu know where it is.~_

"So I have to find the soul and then the chakra" Naruto said to himself. "Why did the soul go to the Ghost Zone and not with the Chakra?"

 _~I think it was because of the seal that was used to seal the Kyuubi in you. When you died and your soul when to the Ghost Zone it took the Kyuubi's soul as well.~_

"So if I do this, you will keep your word that you will turn the Elemental Nations into a safe zone for ghosts?"

 _~Yes, but they must follow my laws or else I will banish them and make it so they can never return.~_

"So you will be the leader/god of this place and we follow your laws?"

 _~Yes, as much as I want to help you I will not be looked down by weaker beings.~_

Naruto wasn't too sure about this, as much as he wanted a safe zone for him and Ember. Would she really create a safe zone for ghosts? Would she go crazy with power again and try to get rid of them? Was he willing to take the risk? "Alright I help you and counting on you to keep your word" Naruto said in a determine voice.

 _~I will, you should still have some sort of connection with the soul thanks to the seal. I wish I could help you more, but help free me and I will give you and your kind a place to live in peace.~_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"So you are going to help the group that killed me?" Gaara asked who was a bit confused & hurt.

"If it means having some place where we won't get hunted by someone, then yes I will" Naruto replied.

"How can we help Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"Right now I need to go find the Kyuubi's Soul" Naruto replied. "It's somewhere in the Ghost Zone and according to Kaguya I should be able to find it thanks to the seal. It would a big help if you could make sure we don't lose this place, I hate looking for a place to stay in this world."

"Not a problem Naruto-kun, I'll keep people away so you have place to come back too" Itachi said with a smile.

"How are you going to find the soul? The Ghost Zone is huge and there are hundreds of doors, and some lead to ghost personal realms" Kitty asked.

"Kaguya said I should be able to sense the soul somehow" Naruto replied. "I just hope it's not in some ghost personal realm."

"Well I going to make sure don't go get locked up by Walker or destroyed by someone" Ember said. She knew if she let him go by himself he would get in trouble.

"I'm going with you as well" Gaara said. He wasn't on board with helping the Akatsuki, but he would help his friend/brother.

Naruto knowing that these two would not change their minds, nodded at them in agreement before turning to Itachi. "Once we know where the chakra is I'm going to need your help getting it for the Akatsuki or informing them where it is." Itachi nodded in agreement but didn't like the idea going back to them, Naruto then turned to Johnny & Kitty. "Listen I don't know how long this is going to take, why don't you two go have some fun in this world. Also I want to say sorry for having to deal with something that was my problem."

"Don't worry about it, we're friends after all" Johnny said with a smile. "Besides they deserved worst then what they got."

"We were happy to help out a friend" Kitty said with a smile. "Just make sure to bring us along when they get what's coming to them."

"I will and thanks" Naruto replied to them before they left. "Alright Itachi look after this place while we're gone" Naruto said to Itachi before turning to Gaara & Ember. "Come on you two, we know where we are going and I think it's going to take some time to find what we are looking for."

 **AN:** **That's it for this chapter, okay before people get mad Konoha will pay I'm just going to try to build to it. I going to try to switch between this story and my The Journey Of The Demon Thief, so I'll do one chapter for one story and then do one for the other story. Right now I can only work on 2 stories at a time.**

 **I said I was going to do a aftermath chapter and that's it, but when Narutofan8762 gave me thier idea I had to try to spread it over a few chapters. I was having a hard time thinking of how to end this story that's why this chapter took so long. Now that I got a plot I'm hoping the next chapters will be easier.**

 **Now for people who are questioning how Kaguya is taking to Naruto when she is sealed. Well he is ghost so normal laws of physics, plus I like to think of it as the same way Hagoromo talked to Naruto in the Manga and Anime. Also is sometime seems like chakra can do anything and Kaguya was the first being that had chakra, so with that and Naruto is the reincarnation of Asura who is one of Kaguya grandson so that would create some sort of bond like with Hagoromo.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter 3 more info is at the bottom, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Danny Phantom.**

 **The Ghost of the Jinchūriki**

 **[The Next Day]**

"Tsunade will you please just stop and think about what your doing?" Jiraiya pleaded as he followed Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton as they headed for the village gate. "I'm upset at what happen to Naruto as well, but the village needs you as the Hokage and not Danzo."

"Enough Jiraiya! I made my decison" Tsunade replied furiously. "I leaving this village and this time I'm never returning."

In the last 24 hour word has spread about Tsunade leaving and naming Danzo the 6th Hokage. This put everyone in a state of fear since they were losing one of their strongest kunoichi in their time of need. Word also spread about Naruto's death to which their were mixed reaction. Some were happy the demon was dead, some were upset because he was the only thing that would have stop some of the villages and make Konoha great again, and finally their were those who were sad because they actually cared about him. All the rookies were sad when they heard the news, but ones who took it the hardest were Ino and Hinata. Ino because she was going to use him to get the other to be friends with her again since they didn't want anything to do with her, and Hinata because she loved him.

As the 3 got to the gate they saw Danzo standing there with some of his ROOT ANBUs waiting for them. While he wasn't offically the Hokage yet, he knew that the Daimyō would agree and name him the Rokudaime Hokage. "Tsunade are you ready to hand over the Slug contract?" Danzo ask in respectable and smug tone.

Just then 2 large puffs of smoke appeared behind Jiraiya and Tsunade, it Gamabunta and Katsuyu. **"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Danzo"** Katsuyu replied. **"We of the Slug contract still see Tsunade as our one and only summoner. Furthermore the Slug contract is not property of Konoha, rather we have an an alliance and loyalty to Konoha. However after hearing that a shinobi of this village attempted to kidnap the spirit of someone who was wrongfully banished and died, we cannot and will not keep the alliance or loyalty. As of this day the Slugs are not aligned with Konoha and will not help them."**

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS! THAT CONTRACT IS PROPERTY OF KONOHA!" A furious Danzo shouted.

 **"That's not all, we of the Toad contract cut off out alliance in loyalty to Konoha as well after hearing this"** Gamabunta said before looking at Jiraiya. **"Jiraiya we decided to keep you as our summoner, but let me be clear that you will be the last Konoha shinobi to be our summoner. You are still on thin ice with us for removing Naruto name from the scroll, make one more mistake and you will no longer our summoner. We will help you if you are attacked, but try to summon us to aid Konoha and we will remove your name as well."**

"THIS IS ABSURD!" A livid Danzo shouted. "We need both contracts for the upcoming war! How are we going to defend ourselfs?"

 **"You should have thought of that before you banished Naruto Uzumaki"** Katsuyu replied before she and Gamabunta went back to their summon realm.

Tsunade and Shizune, who was carrying Tonton walked past Danzo without saying a word. Danzo followed then with his eye but didn't say anything or tried to stop them. He was already planning on sending some of his ROOT after them once they got far enough from the village, he then notice Jiraiya was still following them.

"Where are you going Jiraiya?" Danzo asked in a calm voice.

"I'm going to try to convince her not to leave" Jiraiya lied as he stopped walking and glared over his shoulder at him.

"Good, maybe you can talk some sense into her" Danzo said not believing the lie. "However if your not back by nightfall then you too will be declared as and missing-nin as well." Jiraiya nodded and proceeded to walk to catch up with Tsunade.

Danzo started to walk back to the Hokage Tower while thinking of his next move. _'This just creates more problems'_ Danzo seethe as tries to come up with a new plan. _'Now do we not only not have Tsunade but neither the Toads or Slugs to help us in the up coming fight, and maybe not Jiraiya as well. Not only that now I have to try to keep Sasuke in control, thanks to that damn council spoiling him it's going to be harder to get him under my control.'_ Danzo shook his head to clear away the thoughts before looking up at the Hokage Monument. _'Damn you Hiruzen if only you listened to me then we wouldn't be in this mess.'_

 **[With Jiraiya and Tsunade]**

Once they got a good distance from the gate Tsunade asked the question that was on her mind. "Why are you following us Jiraiya?"

"What can't I take a walk with an old friend?" Jiraiya asked with a grin. Only to be greeted with deadpan stares from both Tsunade and Shizune. "Look I want to help you get to where ever your going. I wish you would stay in Konoha, but I can see that's not going to happen. We both know Danzo will most likely send some of his ROOT members after you."

"I can look after myself Jiraiya, I don't need you to protect me" Tsunade replied agitated.

"I just want to help Hime" Jiraiya pleaded.

"You really want to help?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. Jiraiya nodded and then she turned around to look him straight in the eyes. "If you really want to help then take me to where Naruto is."

 **[A Month Later - With Naruto]**

Naruto, Ember, and Gaara have traveling through the Ghost Zone looking for the Kyuubi's soul. They had a few encounters with Walker and the Ghost Boy, but what annoyed them the most was the number of times they ran into Skulker. He would show up to try to get Ember to be his girlfriend, try to kill Naruto, he lose and then they went back to follow Naruto.

"Are you sure you are follow the Kyuubi and not just lost?" Ember asked her boyfriend with a deadpan stare.

"Yes I'm sure" a tired Naruto replied. He was already regretting agreeing to help Kaguya. "It's not my fault that whenever we get close it starts moving."

"How are you sure that it's the Kyuubi that we are following?" Gaara asked.

"I can't really explain it" Naruto replied as he looked up to think. "When I channel energy to where my seal was, I start to get this strange feeling. It an odd yet almost familiar feeling and the I get this strange gravitational pull, like a string or rope is pulling me."

"Is possible that when you do this, the Kyuubi's soul feels the same thing?" Gaara asked as he tried to imagine what his brother is feeling.

"It's possible, I mean Kaguya said that the two of us still have a bond thanks to the seal" Naruto replied.

"So it runs every time we get close to it" Ember said as she thought over this new information. "So it also would know that is you following it right?"

"Maybe...maybe not" Naruto replied as he tried to make sense of everything. "It could know it's me, but maybe it doesn't and thinks it some random ghost or something. We're close to it again which means it might run again."

"Then let's hurry and catch it before it runs off" Ember said with an annoyed tone. "I'm getting sick of chasing this thing all around the Ghost Zone." Naruto and Gaara nodded in agreement as they all picked up the pace to catch the soul before it ran off again.

 **[With Tsunade & Jiraiya]**

Tsunade, Shizune, TonTon, and Jiraiya had just gotten to Amity Park. They got there faster then the first time because they weren't looking for someone along the way, they would have gotten there sooner but the decided the to steal some clothes to blend in. The journey there was not an easy one, just like they predicted Danzo sent some of his ROOT member to capture or kill them. Word had spread about the them leaving Konoha so they had hunter-nin, bounty hunters, Mercenaries, and squads of shinobis trying to capture them for their village. Things got a little easier when they got in open water. They still had to deal with the occasional storm, trying to figure out which direction to go, and slowly feeling their chakra leave their bodies. Once they got to land they head for Amity Park since that was where Jiraiya knew Naruto was heading and search from there.

Tsunade now wore a simple white tank top, navy blue joggers, pine green sports jacket, and black sandals. Jiraiya wore bluish gray suit jacket with matching dress pants, white long sleeve button up shirt underneath and black flip-flops. Shizune wore a plain dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black runners. Tonton still wore her vest and beads just with a collar and leash on her. While they did blend in better, they still got looks since it looked like they had a pet pig.

"So this is were he was going?" Tsunade asked as they walked through the town.

"Yeah, at least that's what his girlfriend said" Jiraiya replied as he took in the sites around him. "She said she had a concert here, but that was two months ago so they most likely moved on."

"Then how do find him?" Shizune asked while still carrying Tonton.

"We ask around about a concert that happen two months ago and find out where they are going" Tsunade replied as she watch people go about their daily lives.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and run into someone who will be able to point us in the right direction" Jiraiya said with a grin as a couple young girls walk past him.

"It might be luck, but whether it's good or bad is up to you" said a calm voice behind them. All 3 turned around to come face to face with Itachi. "I thought we made it clear to never return her Jiraiya."

"Wait he only here because I asked him to bring me here" Tsunade said as she stepped in front of Jiraiya.

"And what reason does the Hokage have to come here?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm not the Hokage, not anymore" Tsunade replied. "I just came here to see Naruto, I'm not here to take him back or cause problems. I just want the chance to see and talk with him again."

Itachi looked at Tsunade who lower her head, then looked at Jiraiya and Shizune. " ***Sigh*** Fine if that's all the I don't see a problem in you seeing him" Itachi said in an exhausted and unsure tone. All 3 of them had a smile before in turn into a frown. " Unfortunately he isn't here right now, but if you would like to wait for him I can take you to where he will be staying when he gets back." They all nodded in agreement and started to follow Itachi to where they would wait for him.

 **[With Naruto]**

Naruto, Ember, and Gaara stood in front of a door where the Kyuubi's soul was. "Alright it's right behind this door" Naruto said as he put his hand on the doorknob. "We go in and grab it before it has the chance to run again." Ember and Gaara nodded in agreement, Naruto open the door and all 3 of them ran in. On the other side just led to a different part of Ghost Zone, they end up running onto a small floating platform and started looking for the Kyuubi's soul.

 **"Oh it was just you brat, here I thought I had something to worry about"** a demonic voice said to them. They all looked down to see a small orange fox with nine tails inside a cage made up of golden chains at Naruto's feet.

"Is this it?" Gaara asked as he wasn't sure this was what they were looking for.

"Yeah this is what we were following" Naruto replied as he was just as confused.

"Honestly I was expecting something a little bigger in a more dangerous" Ember said as she stared at the small fox.

 **"Shut up!"** The Kyuubi snapped at Ember. **"Never mind what I look like, look kit you got to get me out of this cage right now!"**

"Why? What's going on and how'd you get in there?" Naruto asked as he studied the little fox.

 **"Stop asking stupid questions and let me out of the cage!"** The Kyuubi said with anger and urgency. **"You have to let me out before she comes back!"**

"She?!" asked a confused Naruto. Before anything else could be said, 3 golden chains came out of the ground and wrapped around him, Ember, and Gaara. They try to break the chains, but found they couldn't. they would have tried blasting it with ectoplasmic beams, but I found out the chains were draining them of their energy. As the chains squeezing tighter the only thing they could do was scream in pain.

"So you are trying to free my _pet_?" A feminine angry voice asked.

 **"Dammit she's back!"** The Kyuubi said in a panicked voice. Out of the shadow came a woman with red hair, ocean blue eyes, and lime green skin. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a long green dress, and grey sandals. As the chains squeezed the 3 of them making them unable to move, they could see the chains were coming out of her body as she slowly walk towards them.

"I won't let you free _it_ " she said as her hands glowed golden with energy, however this was useless since they could not hear her due to them screaming in pain. " _It_ was the one responsible for not only my death, but also _it_ made it so that I would never see my child grow up. If you plan on freeing _it_ then I am just going to have to get rid of you." She raised her hand to blast Naruto first, but what the Kyuubi shouted stopped her.

 **"KUSHINA STOP! THAT'S YOUR SON!"** The Kyuubi shouted in desperation.

Kushina lower her hand and looked at the Kyuubi. "W-W-What? What are you about? This can't be my Naru-chan." Kushina asked in a shaky voice.

 **"It is you have to trust me"** the Kyuubi said hoping Naruto would be able to get him out of his cage after all this. **"Remove those sunglasses and bandanas and see for yourself."**

Kushina didn't want to trust the Kyuubi, but she had to know for sure. She loosened up the chains on Naruto but kept them still tight for Ember and Gaara. With shaky hands she slowly remove the bandana and sunglasses only to cover her mouth with her hand in shock. Naruto watched her while she did all this and couldn't understand why she had tears in her eyes.

"N-N-Naruto is it r-really you?" Kushina asked in a hopeful voice.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto replied in a confused and unsure voice. "How do you know me? Who are you?"

Kushina released him from her chains and pulled him into a hug. "I'm your mother Naruto, I'm Kushina Uzumaki."

 **AN: That's it, this chapter took me so long because I almost had it finished but then I hit a roadblock. I can find a way around it so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. This Chapter is shorter then the others, but for some reason I had a hard time trying to write this chapter.  
**

 **Also anyone who is also following my The Journey Of The Demon Thief, I just put up a poll on who will be the first fight in chapter 8 on my profile.**

 **Anyone who read my Family A Dimension Away I will be rewriting it soon. The first chapter is probably just going to be a part of the existing chapter, so that won't change much. the story will still be the same, just I'll add detail, more plot to it. I plan to make the chapters short so don't expect long chapters. So anyone who is interested just the heads up, but I will say this because I got one guest reviewer who really didn't like this. THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS, he will be a big brother figure only. I'm trying to step out of the template that he needs to have some sort of relationship with someone. I will admit that it adds drama and depth of the story, but again it will have no pairings.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**


End file.
